villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mikhail Faustin
Mikhail Faustin (July 18, 1963 - 2008) (Russian: Михаил Фаустин) is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a major antagonist in Grand Theft Auto IV. Faustin was the notorious founder and leader of the Faustin Crime Syndicate. Faustin was known for his very short temper due to his use of drugs, he became extremely violent and murderous, this led to him making decisions that led to his own demise. After the death of his associate, Vlad Glebov, he served as the next person to antagonise Niko and Roman Bellic before being disposed of by Niko, on the orders of Dimitri Rascalov. He was voiced by Karel Roden. Biography Background Mikhail Faustin was born and raised in 1963 in Russia (then Russian SFSR, USSR). He met his "brother for life" Dimitri Rascalov while serving in the Army during the Cold War as early as 1987, and were later cellmates in a Siberian prison camp. Both he and Dimitri have tattoos on the palms of their hands which represent that they are "brothers for life", according to Mikhail. Also by Mikhail's record, he protected Dimitri from being raped in prison, which he will sometimes remind him of to guilt him into following orders. In 1988, when Mikhail was 25 years old, he had a baby girl named Anna with his future wife Ilyena, who was only 18 at the time. Ilyena reminisces that Mikhail was "beautiful" at this time, before he became possessed by anger. Dimitri also says of Mikhail back then, "he had a temper, but he was fair". After the Cold War ended in 1991, they were both "selling hash to tourists in Red Square" according to Dimitri, and both men had multiple murder convictions. Mikhail "exploited a loophole in the immigration treaty to gain US residency in the late 90s", arriving in Hove Beach with Dimitri, Ilyena and Anna, then under 10 years old. He was living in Liberty City and situated into a criminal life by 1998, when he was arrested for extortion. Mikhail built a criminal enterprise based in Hove Beach, made up of several investments - the Perestroika cabaret, protection rackets, cocaine distribution, pornography, stolen goods (which he was arrested for in 2002) and more. This afforded him a lavish lifestyle consisting of a large Beachgate home, two luxury cars (a Turismo and custom black Schafter) and being able to raise his daughter in the upper-class American fashion (she speaks in a perfect American accent and Mikhail says he has "spoiled her rotten"). ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Mikhail began abusing cocaine and alcohol - likely since 2005, when he was arrested for holding cocaine, as well as Ilyena and Dimitri having grown accustomed to Mikhail's disturbing new personality by 2008. After attaining his new personality he became abusive of his wife, slightly easier but still extremely harsh of his daughter, and also cheats on his wife (with employee Vladimir Glebov's sister which he told Niko in the mission "Crime and Punishment" saying that "You are very lucky that Vlad was an idiot. The only reason I keep him around is because I fuck his sister" and two women at his cabaret). He refuses to take advice from Dimitri anymore, Dimitri saying that he "never knows who he will shoot, who he will stab!". Examples of his violent streak include the deaths of Andrei (a member of his gang who Dimitri favored, killed randomly for interrogating Niko too sloppily) and Jason Michaels (a member of the Lost biker gang dating his daughter). If the player calls Faustin to his cellphone and listens to the answering message, it is possible to hear what Mikhail may have been like before becoming aggressive. In the voicemail recording, he is calm and respectfully tells the caller to "contact him at his home" when he is available or "as an alternative leave him a message". Among other violent, rash moves, Mikhail ordered the death of Lenny Petrovic, son of the most powerful Russian mob boss in Liberty City, Kenny Petrovic, because he frivolously assumes that Lenny has snitched on him. This results in an all-out war before Kenny Petrovic contacts Dimitri about having Mikhail killed to create peace. Dimitri agrees, and they both decide on the condition that the "hired gun" who originally killed Lenny, Niko Bellic, would be the one to kill Mikhail. Niko is immediately sent to Perestroika to assassinate Mikhail. After a bloody shootout, Niko confronts Mikhail on the roof and shoots him so that he falls to his death, ignoring Mikhail's warnings that Dimitri will betray him too, though these were proven true. Appearance Mikhail Faustin is an aged man with a stern look. He has black hair. He usually wears a red shirt and dark gray trousers. Personality Mikhail is a violent man with anger issues. He is seen to constantly berate his wife Ilyena, his henchmen and Dimitri but is less violent (albeit still obnoxious) with Niko. In a fit of anger, he even shot at Roman's stomach (fortunately for him, Roman is later saved by Dimitri). He cannot stand that his daughter fell in love with a Lost MC's biker, Jason (who is killed by Niko in the mission No Love Lost). Trivia *He is about 6'1 and 175 lbs. *He is very similar to Dwayne Forge from the same game as both are crime lords who want to be overthrown by their own gang members (Dimitri Rascalov and Playboy X). They also both have very little people remaining loyal to them. However, it is mandatory to kill Mikhail but optional to kill Dwayne. *He is also very similar to a Mexican crime lord from Grand Theft Auto V named Martin Madrazo. They both have wives whom they abuse. It is also possible that Mikhail is cheating on his wife, Ilyena, for either Katerina or Vera, two Russian women at Perestroika, who are very briefly seen with him prior to Niko and Dimitri sitting down with him. Unlike Mikhail, Martin Madrazo remained alive, and was even associated with the GTA Online Protagonists. In addition, while Niko Bellic did betray Mikhail after Dimitri double-crossed him, Michael De Santa, along with Franklin Clinton and Trevor Philips, did not betray him, even though the latter did kidnapped Martin's wife, resulting both him and Michael to go into temporary exile, whereas Ilyena became widowed from Mikhail's death. Furthermore, Martin Madrazo redeemed himself whilst Mikhail Faustin did not. Navigation pl:Mikhail Faustin Category:Betrayed Category:Crime Lord Category:Abusers Category:Adulterers Category:Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Cheater Category:Conspirators Category:Control Freaks Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Disciplinarians Category:Drug Dealers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Gangsters Category:Greedy Category:GTA Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Insecure Category:Male Category:Master of Hero Category:Mentally Ill Category:Military Category:Mobsters Category:Murderer Category:Nihilists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Paranoid Category:Parents Category:Pawns Category:Posthumous Category:Protective Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Spouses Category:Successful Category:Thugs Category:Torturer Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Necessary Evil Category:Brutes Category:Addicts Category:Businessmen Category:Wealthy Category:Leader Category:Terrorists Category:Obsessed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:On & Off Category:Pimps Category:Perverts Category:Grey Zone Category:Scapegoat